Most road vehicles are provided with deployable sun visors located above the main windshield in front of the driver seat and the front passenger seat. Known sun visors typically include a lighting system located adjacent to a vanity mirror that is switched on automatically when the mirror is exposed or operated via a switch. In certain circumstances glare may be caused by lighting elements of these sun visors and there may be insufficient or unsuitable lighting for certain use conditions. In addition, it is generally necessary for the lighting elements to be controlled by an electronic control unit (ECU) located outside the sun visor, which adds to the weight, cost and complexity of the lighting system, and in some vehicles poses a restriction to providing a lit vanity mirror altogether. In addition, sun visors including integrated electronic control systems tend to include a large number of separate components, and can therefore be time consuming and expensive to manufacture.
It is an aim of the present invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.